


Attention

by EmalfPendragon



Series: Snippets in Time [1]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Political Animals - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, douglas is a dick, tj and his niece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmalfPendragon/pseuds/EmalfPendragon
Summary: You want nothing more than your dad’s attention, but when he won’t give it, Uncle TJ is always there to save the day.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 26 of Snippets in Time, the adventures of TJ and his Niece. Each part is going to be a part of the alphabet so stay tuned!

At four years old, you wanted nothing more than your father’s attention. Your father on the other hand was always busy. Even when he was home he was glued to his phone, computer or tablet in an attempt to further his political career. Like his father before him, Douglas Hammond aspired to become President of the United States. He was nowhere near ready for it, it’d be at least 10 years before he even qualified to run, but he was paving his way and you were suffering for it. Rallies, debates and of course supporting the other politicians in his party and of course keeping the Hammond name in the papers.

It was bad enough that as the granddaughter of the former President of the United States and the former Secretary of State, America knew who you were, there was always security and while you got attention from the nation at times, and from the nannies, it wasn’t them that you wanted. 

And that’s why you found yourself standing beside your father at the kitchen table while he discussed something with Granny Barrish, picture in hand – him as the President, standing tall next to the White House, ready to show off your work in hopes that he’d like it and stick it in his office. 

You tug lightly on his shirt, trying to get his attention. “Daddy? Daddy look! I drew you a picture. See, it’s you and the White House!” He simply patted you on the head, continuing on with the conversation as if you hadn’t said anything. Scrunching up your face you tugged harder on his shirt. “Daddy! LOOK!” 

“Y/N, I am trying to have a conversation with your grandmother, if you can’t go and do something quietly then go to your room.” Your father snapped at you, it wasn’t unusual for him to do so, but it hurt just the same each time. 

You felt your lip start to tremble and you bit your lip to try not to cry. Big girls don’t cry, or at least that’s what your daddy kept telling you. You squeaked a little in surprise as a pair of arms went around you, lifting you up to sit on the person’s hip.

“Come on Bug, let’s go into the living room and you can show me your picture, how’s that sound?” It was your Uncle TJ, it was always Uncle TJ. More often than not when he was around he was always spending time with you. He was definitely your favourite person.

He carried you quickly into the living room, setting himself down on the couch and shifting you into his lap. “ Alright then kiddo, let’s see this masterpiece.” Without hesitating you held up the picture to him. 

“See Uncle TJ, its Daddy after he wins the…the rejection.” He chuckled at this, shaking his head. “The election, Bug, the election. It’s very nice though, how about later, when your dad is done in there with Granny, we stick this on the fridge so the whole house can see?” 

Grinning you nodded, reaching up to wrap your tiny arms around his neck in a tight hug. Uncle TJ looked over at the corner of the room where the piano sat, before standing once again with you in his arms and making his way over to it. You weren’t sure why it was even there, no one in the house played and the only time anyone touched it was when he was visiting. You loved to hear him play though and always wished you could play like him, but when you’d asked your dad once about learning, he just shrugged you off like he hadn’t heard. 

Uncle TJ sat on the bench with you on his lap, beginning to play a tune that you recognized from some show that Granny watched, it was black and white with some lady who was always acting funny and Granny always laughed at it. 

You bobbed your head along to the music as he played, watching his fingers dance across the keys. As the song ended you clapped while giggling. 

“Any requests Bug? For you I’ll play anything.” Grinning up at him you nodded, but before asking for the Arthur song you stopped. 

“Can you teach me how to play Uncle TJ? I really wanna learn.” You were hopeful, Uncle TJ almost never said no to you. 

He was grinning down at you. “Of course I can Bug, how about we head down to the music store and get some books first so that you can practice while I’m not here huh? You gotta promise to practice every day though!” 

Excited, you bounced on his lap a bit. “I will! I promise!” 

An hour and a half later, you and Uncle TJ returned home from the music store with several books on hand, lessons started right away and you kept your word, practicing daily no matter how annoyed your parents got.


End file.
